


【suju同人】成年人的酒局都在午夜之后1.0

by cherry8424



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

申东熙也不太清楚，为什么队长姐姐结婚，他要和一群单身汉一起开单身趴体，而且还必须要玩午夜场，这对于一个每天按时睡觉的养生达人来说是无法做到的，于是他趁中场休息的时候偷偷遛了，临走前把午夜场酒局的主持大权交到了中途来凑热闹的沈昌珉身上。

“诶？童哥走了？”

“果然谁都不能影响他睡觉，那咱们？”金希澈试探性的问了一下，但是并没有从朴正洙家沙发上起来的意思。

“咱们继续啊，在座各位除了李东海一会可能中途昏迷，谁不是熬夜高手。”

“呀李赫宰！你乱说！”李东海一边辩驳一边动了手，一下子就把李赫宰推到了一旁曺圭贤的身边，曺圭贤下意识的挪了下位子，远离了风暴中心。

“那咱们干啥？”

“嗯……那我们玩ever/never？”

“好啊好啊！”李东海第一个跳了起来，对于这种团体游戏他向来最积极。

李赫宰看了眼金希澈的不怀好意，意识到这个游戏肯定没那么简单，忙把李东海拉了回来。

“那我们怎么玩？”

“我们算上昌珉九个人，按照年龄围一圈，然后就传统的玩法呗，输的人要答应赢的人一件事，法律允许的任何事。”

金希澈说完挑了个眉看了看李赫宰，又看了下崔始源，李赫宰向来眼力好，立刻明白了金希澈的意思，便把崔始源从原本的位置上拉了起来，“马始你看着比我都大，你坐云哥旁边。”

崔始源疑惑的看了看李赫宰，但是也没有说什么，就听话的坐到了金钟云身边。

金钟云低头划着手机不知道在看什么，看到崔始源过来也只是抬眼看了一下，没有说话。

崔始源喜欢金钟云这件事，除了金钟云和李东海整个suju都是知道的，金希澈为了助攻没少给两个人安排到一起，这次自然也不意外。

“那特儿开个头？”一席人坐下后又每人喝了口啤酒，游戏就算正式开始了。

“嗯……我从来没有自己买过星巴克。”

朴正洙一句话落，弟弟们集体露出了嫌弃的表情，

“特儿咱正视一下年纪，您37了，现在过了零点了，大半夜我们为什么要在这里听你的节俭日记？午夜场好吗我的队长大人。”

金希澈第一个表示不满，其他弟弟们也跟着附和着。

“就是，哥，都是成年人，放下你的偶像包袱。”

“咳……行吧行吧，我这不是看还有忙内嘛。”朴正洙瞟了眼沈昌珉，沈昌珉看了看周围，意识到自己好像还真是个忙内，便又喝了口酒说道，

“哥你不用顾及我。”

“就是，他可是上节目聊av的忙内，你顾及他？他不绝杀我们就很好了。”曺圭贤向来认准机会就要怼一下沈昌珉，哪怕现在带着醉意也不放过这个机会。

“好吧好吧那我重新说。”几个弟弟正襟危坐，等着朴正洙的第一杀“我……从来没在演唱会后台搞过。”

金希澈仗着自己演唱会参加的不算太多，完美的避过了一杀，几个人目光齐齐的看向李赫宰和李东海，就见两个人的手指缓缓的扣了回去，李东海的耳朵瞬间蹿红。还没等大家开始嘲笑，就见沈昌珉也慢慢收回了一根手指。

“哇哦——还是你们神起会玩。”

“咳下一个下一个希澈哥！”沈昌珉突然庆幸他没带郑允浩一起来，不然回家免不了又要回忆一遍往事。

“我现在没有暗恋的人。”

金希澈说完得意的看着崔始源，就看崔始源果断的收回了一根手指，意外的是金钟云也跟着收了回去，崔始源的眼睛瞪得溜圆，不可置信的看着金钟云。

“哟，谁啊？”李赫宰起哄地问道，毫不意外的收获了一只金钟云的拖鞋，起身捡回拖鞋的时候发现曺圭贤的手指也收回了一根。

“忙内？谁啊？”

“下一个下一个，该云哥了。”曺圭贤催促着金钟云，低下头偷偷瞟了眼一旁的沈昌珉，就看沈昌珉的手指并没有收回，眼底不禁流露出一丝失望。

“我从来没有对着队友自慰过。”

“艹！”金钟云话音刚落，金希澈就脱口骂了一句，然后就见他和朴正洙不情愿的收回了一根手指，李赫宰和李东海自然也跟着收了回去，达到了预想的效果，金钟云很开心，却没想到正要出言挑衅的时候，崔始源也默默收回了一根手指。

“你也？”

崔始源的头更低了，要不是最近美黑颇有成效，他变红的脸颊将一览无余。

金钟云的心情有些失落，从刚才他知道崔始源有喜欢的人开始就太好，本以为是哪位大家闺秀，现在看来自己的情敌八成是自己的兄弟。

金钟云喜欢崔始源，除了他自己，谁都不知道。

“下一个下一个，谁了？崔始源你快点。”

崔始源想了半天，缓缓开口“我喜欢一个人两年了没告诉他。”

全场除了崔始源都收回了一根手指，金钟云看了一眼崔始源，觉得说这句话的崔始源有点悲伤，灯光落在他的一半肩膀上，让他突然很想抱一下他。

“始源你是喜欢圭贤吗？”李东海的话成功让曺圭贤一口酒喷到了沈昌珉身上，沈昌珉一脸无辜瞪大了鹿眼看着曺圭贤，曺圭贤的喉结滚动了下，忙拿过纸巾给人擦，一边擦一边在心里暗骂“艹腹肌手感真特么好。”

“李赫宰你管管李东海，他再喝我们就要失去他了。”金希澈打起了圆场，李赫宰拿走了李东海手中的啤酒。

“哥我才喝了两口。”

“乖对你来说足够了，下一个！李赫宰快点！”

李赫宰看了看场上的形势，思考了一下，“我从没在床上叫过特殊的称呼。”

“李赫宰你是不是傻！”

李赫宰刚说完话就被李东海打了一拳，后者一脸懵逼的看着自家男朋友，然后就听李东海吼道，“你让我叫过啊。”

李赫宰恍然大悟，金希澈和朴正洙以及沈昌珉，虽然也收回了一根手指，但是看着李赫宰挨揍依然笑得很开心，李东海气的抢过了李赫宰刚拿过去的啤酒，猛地给自己灌了一大口，果然没过多久，这场游戏就失去了他。

“那东海睡了……我们跳过，下一个65。”

金厉旭是目前场上局势最好的一位，没有意外的话几乎可以确定是最后的赢家，于是他便十分淡定地开了口，“我只喜欢女人。”

一句话落地，就看除了他以外的所有人都收回了一根手指。

“我就知道。”

金厉旭别有深意的看了眼曺圭贤，曺圭贤在众哥哥们惊讶的目光下，猛灌了自己半瓶啤酒。

“看不出来啊忙内，到你了。”

曺圭贤收起了尴尬，清了清嗓子，笑的有些阴森，“我两年没做过爱了。”

话说完，沈昌珉同学就在还没发过言的情况下，被成功淘汰出局，气的人怒清了一瓶啤酒。

“曺圭贤你也太惨了吧，你也不怕憋出火。”

“要你管。”曺圭贤瞪了一眼沈昌珉，场上现在只剩下金钟云崔始源金厉旭以及曺圭贤。

“就剩你们四个了，这个局面和我预想的不太一样，你们谁赢好像也不是很重要了。”金希澈没想到自己会死的这么早，是他低估了这群弟弟了。

“那我们还来吗？”

“我们剪刀石头布吧。”

最后，在金钟云的提议下，他们采用了传统而又公平的决胜方式，剪刀石头布选出了赢家——金厉旭。

“你们四个都要听我的吗？”

金厉旭看着四个输掉的人，笑的温和。

“我们出个代表吧，最小的那个，你来。”

“澈哥我东方神起的，不能代表你们suju。”

“狗崽子不是你想进suju的时候了？”

“我说说而已，我对我家热情富豪哥哥一片忠心。”

“好的，我一会就告诉郑允浩今天的游戏实况。”

“那我们也剪刀石头布吧。”眼看金希澈就要和沈昌珉斗起嘴来，朴正洙便开了口。

终于，在经历了一番波折后，这场游戏以最公平的方式选出了受罚代表——李赫宰。

众人对这个结果毫不意外，甚至觉得有些熟悉。

“可不可以不罚？”

七个人齐齐地摇了摇头，金希澈甚至捧起熟睡的李东海的头摇了摇。

最后李赫宰只好认栽。

“厉旭，我知道你是个善良的好弟弟，你和曺圭贤不一样。”

金厉旭笑得可爱，轻声地对李赫宰说道“裸体跳个大象舞吧。”

李赫宰错了，他们suju就没有善良的好弟弟！没办法最后只好甘心受罚。

一群大男人围坐在一起看着李赫宰白嫩的身体跳着大象舞，没有进行拍摄是他们对队友最后的善良。金钟云笑的前仰后合，他们依然保持着刚才的位置，所以好几次他都差点倒在了崔始源的怀里。肌肤无有意无意的触碰，让崔始源没有半点心思看李赫宰，毕竟自己自慰对象就在旁边，谁还会在乎兄弟的那一坨肉。

金钟云今天下午有活动，便穿了一件时尚款的小西装，V领衬托着细长白皙的脖颈，为了好看他罕有的没有穿内衬，此刻在崔始源这个角度，透过衣领刚好可以看见若隐若现的胸前两点，这不禁让他有些燥热。

他起身去了卫生间，用冷水洗了一把脸，想让自己冷静一下，没想到出来就遇见了金钟云。

“喝多了？”

“没……有点热。”

“热？”金钟云看了看外面的雨和曺圭贤身上的毯子，觉得这个弟弟怕不是健身健太多。

“哥找我有事？”

“哦……嗯……就是……”金钟云支支吾吾了半天，好一会才问出了一句话“你是不是真的喜欢圭贤啊？”

“当然不是！我喜……”

“嗯？”

“不是，哥你别听东海乱说。”

“那你喜欢谁啊？小旭和东熙都是直的，圭贤我原来以为是直的，别的都有主了，你可不能横刀夺爱。”

“不是，还剩一个啊……”

“啊？”金钟云恍然大悟，惊讶的看着眼前深情款款看着自己的人。

“你……你对着我自慰？”

“重点是这个吗？”

“不是，我冷静一下，两年？”

“嗯。”

“那你干嘛不告诉我。”

“怕挨打。”

“嗯……好吧，确实有这种可能。”

“那哥……你喜欢的那个人是？”崔始源暗暗的有想到这个答案，但是却又不敢确认，问的也是小心翼翼。

“我倒是没有你那么长，不到两年，也没有强烈到要想着你手淫。”

“所以哥是喜欢我的？”

金钟云点了点头，崔始源激动地手足无措，金钟云怕他长手长脚打坏了朴正洙家的东西，便抱住了人。

“好了好了你，别这么激动，打坏东西特哥念死你。”

“哥你真的喜欢我？”

“不然呢？”

“那我能亲你吗？”

“你是什么小学生吗？这还要问？”

金钟云话还没说完，崔始源就吻了上去，唇舌相缠，吻得热烈，两个人一边亲一边退回了卫生间，金希澈原本想洗个手，还没走到门口就看到亲密交缠的两个人，便识趣的坐回到了朴正洙身边。

“特儿，如果始源在你家卫生间做了什么不可描述的事情，你会怎么办？”

“我会杀了他，或者让他给我买个新房子。”

金希澈看了眼紧闭的卫生间门，心中暗道，崔始源这个房子怕是买定了。


	2. 【suju同人】成年人的酒局都在午夜之后2.0

自从上次酒局后，有人欢喜有人愁。崔始源自然是高兴的，即使被自家哥哥敲诈了一次高额房屋修缮费用，也每天咧嘴笑呵呵。  
和金钟云在各种场合亲密接触，毫不掩饰，两人拍个多人合照都能拍出两人三手的感觉，崔始源恨不得自己的手能长在金钟云身上。对此，酒局后每天被追问暗恋对象的曺圭贤表示十分愤恨，于是，便又撺掇了一次酒局，以抚慰被小情侣伤害的心。  
但是一群知名艺人成天泡酒局实在不雅，于是李赫宰便美其名曰为队内团建，其中沈昌珉作为编外人员强烈要求参加，对此郑允浩表示：“拉不住，管不了，其实我复姓东方，字神起。”  
一行人除了早睡的申东熙和要排练音乐剧的金厉旭，纷纷聚到了崔始源家，至于为什么朴正洙拒绝提供团建场地，金希澈表示：“别问，再去恐怕真的要换房。”  
到了崔始源家，曺圭贤和沈昌珉自然不会放过崔始源收藏的几瓶好酒，红的白的啤的洋的，零零总总的摆了满地毯，其中还十分体贴的给李东海拿了两罐雪碧，以维持李东海的游戏参与时间。  
“所以，大半夜的玩什么？”  
“老规矩，抽卡呗。”曺圭贤把准备好的游戏卡从包里拿了出来，沈昌珉的眼睛瞬间就亮了起来，  
“我其实一直很好奇，为什么你们suju这些道具总是这么完备。”  
“这么多大老爷们聚在一起总得玩点啥才行，总不能排排坐讲故事吧，不像你们神起……”金希澈若有所思的瞟了一眼沈昌珉，“互相玩就行了，多省事。”  
沈昌珉的耳朵瞬间蹿红，撇过头去，不再理金希澈。  
曺圭贤一边听着两个人的对话，一边干了一小瓶啤酒，然后用空酒瓶在地上转了一圈，瓶嘴最后指向了李东海，李东海顺理成章的成为了游戏决定人。  
李东海接过游戏牌，煞有其事的闭上眼祈祷了一会，然后才谨慎地抽出了一张牌，十分神气地摔在了地毯上。  
“爱搞杀？”金希澈有点嫌弃，对于他来说这游戏过于陈旧了。  
“太老了吧，忙内你这个牌是十年没更新了吗？”同样作为综艺大户的朴正洙也有点嫌弃这个比赌博梗还烂的游戏。  
“爱搞杀是什么啊？”李赫宰还没来得及吐槽，就听李东海问道，问得很认真。  
“所以你们之前团建都不带东海哥吗？”沈昌珉小声的跟曺圭贤嘀咕，曺圭贤喉结滚动了下，不着痕迹的拉开了些距离，才回答“敢不带吗？就是东海哥一般撑不到第二轮。”  
沈昌珉一个懂了的表情，就见李赫宰还在给李东海解释游戏内容，语言词汇言简意赅，没有半个超纲词汇，但是李东海依然没有理解，最后还是靠崔始源优越的翻译能力才让李东海了解。  
“东海，简单说，爱搞杀就是marry，fuck和kill，在场的选三个人，然后说原因就行了，不能重复，说不上来的喝酒。”  
“哦！我明白了。”  
“果然对待外国人要用外国人的方式啊。”金希澈摇了摇头，手朝着一瓶烧酒伸了过去，刚碰到酒瓶就被朴正洙一巴掌拍开了，金希澈只好乖巧的赔笑。  
游戏在李东海明白规则后正式开始，依然是按照年龄由朴正洙开头。  
朴正洙看了一圈自家的弟弟们，最后视线落在了金希澈身上，耳根有些发红，轻咳了一声才开口地说道，“爱希澈吧，搞……忙内，杀李赫宰。”  
“哥你竟然想睡我！”  
“哥你为什么杀我！”  
金希澈倒是一脸的得意，一把拽过朴正洙就亲了上去，几个弟弟早就见惯了这个场面，十分自然地拿出了手机。  
“好了，别闹。”  
朴正洙推开金希澈，整理了下被人揉乱的衣服，白皙的脸此刻红的像颗石榴。  
“后悔了，不如在家了。”  
“哥，我家二楼厕所可以借你。”  
崔始源莫名的眼力得到了金希澈极大的肯定，朴正洙瞪了他一眼，他才收敛了一些，“那特儿爱我是肯定的，杀李赫宰这都是必然的，搞忙内我是真没想到。”  
“这还不简单，两年多没有过性生活的人，一定很紧。”  
“哥！”曺圭贤脸胀的通红，朴正洙的话精准的戳到了沈昌珉的笑点，笑的人前仰后合，整个上半身都趴在了曺圭贤的腿上，曺圭贤只觉得本就热的身子现在更加热了。  
“好了好了继续金希澈！”  
“爱特儿搞东海杀李赫宰。”金希澈毫不犹豫，答案说的也是一点都不意外，甚至没人想问原因。  
“不是，你们不问问为什么吗？”  
“有啥好问的，希峰你看上东海这张脸也不是一天两天了，揍李赫宰也不是一次两次了，情理之中。”  
金钟云解释的精确，崔始源附和的点着头，李赫宰对这个答案也不是很吃惊，仿佛早有预料，只是在一旁给李东海的杯子里偷偷倒着雪碧。  
“没劲，下一个，钟云你来。”  
“嗯……”金钟云想了下，看了一眼崔始源，两个人的目光突然对视，金钟云连忙低下了头，“爱始源，搞李赫宰，杀曺圭贤！”  
“这我是真没想到，我以为哥你也要杀我的，没想到你竟然想睡我，算了，你还是杀了我吧。”  
李赫宰说完金钟云就捡起一个抱枕朝他扔了过去。  
“云哥你为什么杀我？我们不是KRY吗？我们不是要发歌吗？你怎么可以杀我？我伤心了，我不是你最爱的忙内了吗？”  
“如果你不在节目上整我的话，你可能会是。”金钟云冷漠地喝了一口酒，没去看忙内的卖萌。  
“那是为了节目效果呀哥！”曺圭贤脸上的笑容让他的话十分不可信，金钟云也就没再理他，戳了戳旁边的崔始源，“你呢？”  
“啊？还没轮到我啊。”  
“我说到你了就到你了。”  
李赫宰点了点头，满脸写着“您说得算。”  
“我选钟云哥，爱你。”  
崔始源表达感情的时候向来旁若无人，满眼的神情诉说着爱意，金钟云觉得自己再这样下去就熟透了，老房子着火向来最不可救药，便及时打断了崔始源的情话输出。  
“好了好了，你别打乱游戏规则，你继续说，搞呢杀呢？”  
“嗯……搞……”  
“不可以说我！不准重复！”金钟云别过头喝了口酒，不去看崔始源狗狗一样湿漉漉的委屈眼神。崔始源想了好一会，才十分不情愿地说道“搞小沈吧，杀……圭贤。”  
“少爷，没想到啊，我虽然看上了你的钱，但是倒也不至于卖身，更何况你想了这么久，让人感觉，搞我你很为难。”  
“你知足吧，他想了这么久都没选队友，你看忙内，连问都不想问杀他的理由，好歹也是曾经的大热cp。”  
“有什么好问的，云哥要杀我，他就跟着杀呗，你们小情侣不是向来缺乏独立思考能力嘛。继续继续，让我们把这对热恋期的小情侣隔离出午夜游戏time。”  
“我爱东海，搞昌珉，杀云哥！”  
“噫西李赫宰你个狗崽子。”李赫宰这次反应很快，完美地躲开了金钟云的攻击。  
“你们suju太危险了，竟然有两个人想搞我，我只是把你们当哥哥而已。”  
“没准不止两个。”  
金希澈轻飘飘的说了一句，最后视线落在了曺圭贤身上，笑着喝光了杯中的酒。  
“赫宰你为什么要搞昌珉？”李东海转头问道，李赫宰才又坐回到李东海身边。  
“嗯……因为这样可以刺激郑允浩啊。”  
“咦，你这个理由真是恶趣味。”曺圭贤嫌弃的看了看自家哥哥，目光不小心落在了沈昌珉的手机上，沈昌珉正在回郑允浩消息，他看了眼时间，想着应该是对方问他什么时候回去了。  
“那东海你呢？”  
“我？我爱我哥！搞赫宰，杀……杀始源好了。”  
“我以为你爱的肯定是我。”  
“你清醒点，东海是我亲弟，搞你已经很不错了。”金希澈隔空亲了下李东海，李东海一脸明朗地拍了拍李赫宰的头，在他耳边小声说了什么，片刻后李赫宰就又恢复了阳光。  
“所以东海你为什么杀我？”  
“因为你有钱啊。”  
“我有钱你杀了我，我的钱也不是你的啊。”  
“但是是我云哥的啊，云哥不是要搞赫宰吗？那么到时候云哥的钱就是赫宰的了，赫宰的就是我的啊。”  
逻辑过于缜密，以至于全场的人都情不自禁地向李东海比起了大拇指。  
“好了，让我们跳出这档豪门财产继承狗血剧，到忙内了！”金希澈一脸期待的看着曺圭贤，曺圭贤被看得莫名有些紧张。  
“我……搞东海哥。”  
“切，猜到了，你肯定杀我对吧？”  
“对！杀李赫宰！”  
李赫宰白了他一眼，脸上写了两个字“无趣。”  
“爱呢？”金希澈看热闹的样子丝毫不掩饰，曺圭贤犹豫了下小声地说了一句“我……我爱昌珉。”  
“好亲故，我也爱你。”沈昌珉用拳头碰了碰曺圭贤的肩膀，如果手边有球衣的话，他估计会给对方送上一件球衣，以表示兄弟间纯粹的爱意。  
金希澈倒是一脸的了然，也不追问，只是淡淡地将问题递给了沈昌珉。  
“你放心说，我们保证不录音，郑允浩肯定不知道。”  
“哥，你们把手机放下再说这句话，我可能会信一下。”  
说完朴正洙金希澈李赫宰就放下了手机，笑的十分坦荡。  
“我刚才说了啊，我爱圭贤，好亲故。搞的话，东海哥吧，杀……少爷。”  
“因为他有钱是吗？”  
“对！”  
“沈昌珉你的回答即不有趣也不意外。”  
“还跑题了，都说了爱是marry，你家跟亲故marry啊。”  
“成，你们就想让我喝酒呗。”  
Suju的哥哥们笑得和善，沈昌珉也不反抗，喝酒这种事都是小问题，但是他没想到，哥哥永远是哥哥，就看金希澈拿过来一个大的啤酒杯，将红酒烧酒啤酒倒了进去，最后甚至挤了半个柠檬，搅拌后递给了沈昌珉。  
“澈哥，不愧是你。”说完沈昌珉就豪迈的灌起了酒，几个人团建也在这杯酒下肚后结束了，当然最主要的原因是因为郑允浩上门带走了沈昌珉，几个人见时间也不早了便离开了。  
曺圭贤站在停车场门口看着郑允浩扶着有些醉意的沈昌珉上车，轻轻地叹了口气，  
“吃饼干吗？”  
“啊？”  
“按理说我应该给你递颗烟的，但是吧，你不抽，我又戒了，就只有饼干了。”金希澈踩着拖鞋不知道什么时候走到曺圭贤身旁，嘴里叼着一根pokey棒。  
“哥，咱大可不必这种仪式感。”  
“我这不是怕你难受嘛。”  
“不至于，我又不是小孩。”  
“成年人往往更难放下，要是孩子就好了，不早了回去吧，明儿该打歌了吧，改天去认哥的时候，哥帮你逗你云哥，你们都不行……”说完就搂着曺圭贤的肩膀，两个人一边闲聊一边就上了楼。  
成年人总是各有各的烦恼，小时候我们都觉得长大了就什么都能解决，等长大才发现大部分烦恼都无处可解。总有无法做到的事，总有不能去爱的人。在深夜里，在欢笑后，独自一人唱着歌。所有无法诉说的爱意都藏在了音符里，埋在了字句间，对着漫天星河，暗自希望着未来的某一个瞬间，它们与你，能偶然地相遇。  
——END


End file.
